unbreakableversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Overseer
"I've never been sick, I've never been injured...what do I do now?"- David Dunn David Dunn was once just an ordinary man. He leads a normal life with his wife and son. This all changed after he was in a horrific train crash. David learns he was the sole survivor of a train crash but doesn't know why. After persistent badgering from Elijah Price, he learns that he has super-powers. At first, he was very reluctant to even accept he had superhuman abilities. David eventually comes to terms with it starts to use his abilities for good. In Glass, he has taken up the name The Overseer and his actions have been reported more frequently in the news before being captured and brough to the Raven Hill Memorial. Biography Early Life When David was a young child, he nearly drowned in a swimming pool. This left him traumatized as well as a weakness and fear of water. In college, David was dating his future wife Audrey. He seemed to have everything as he was also a star athlete for his school's football team. Unfortunately, this all came to an end. David and Audrey ended up in a near fatal car accident, well near fatal for Audrey. Due to David's powers, he was left unharmed. He ended up saving Audrey's life using his superhuman strength to rip a door off a car and pull her out of the wreckage. David blamed the accident for why he stopped Playing football. After a horrific train crash, David Dunn wakes up in the hospital being the only survivor. Events in Split Shortly after the events of Split, David watches the news report on the Horde in a diner. The name "the Horde" reminded a lady sitting next to David of another villain 15 years prior and asks what his name was. David replies "Mr. Glass" Events in Glass Three weeks after the Horde's manifestation, Dunn is seen working along with his son, Joseph in fighting crime. One day, he learns from Joseph that Kevin Wendell Crumb has held a group a group of cheerleaders hostage in a warehouse. He arrives at the nick of time to save them but is confronted by the Horde personality, and the fight turns onto the streets. They are eventually stopped by the PPD and sent to a mental institution where Elijah Price is held. Dunn, along with Price and Crumb, is examined by Dr. Ellie Staple, the head doctor of the institution. She believes that there are no superpowers and thus concludes that they have a mental illness. Price and Crumb then work together to unleash the Horde's personality to the world so that they are aware of superpower existence, but are stopped by Dunn and they both fight. Staple arrives with armed troopers and explains that she has spent the majority of her career preventing superheroes from exposing themselves to the world and it turns out both Ellie and the armed men are part of a secret anti-superhuman society. The men capture David and kill him by drowning, while Kevin kills Price and is shot to death by the troops thereafter. Unbeknownst to Staple, the security cameras are hacked by Price prior to his death, and the footage is released to the world, exposing the existence of those with superhuman abilities. She is shocked and furious that the public is now aware of superheroes and supervillains, which she fought to hide, and her plans and that of the secret society are destroyed. Joseph, Casey Cooke and Mrs. Price learn of the trio's deaths and are grieved by their loss. They soon join hands as a family. Personality David Dunn was once an ordinary man and wanted to keep it that way. He, at first, was not interested in the ideas of superheroes existing. In fact, he downright refused to believe he could have such incredible powers. Despite not wanting to be a superhero he takes on roles that involve protection. At a stadium, he works as a security guard. When he begins to train his powers, he makes sure his son, Joseph, stands back so he doesn't get hurt. Over the course of the movie, David realizes that he may, in fact, have to become a superhero. His first heroic act came about when he stopped the Orange Man from murdering two children. He was hailed in the newspaper as a hero. He doesn't let emotions cloud his sense of wrong or right. When he finds out that Elijah Price (now calling himself Mr. Glass) orchestrated the train crash all along, he alerts the authorities. Despite this, he was clearly traumatized by the idea of his friend being the villain all along. Powers and Abilities *'Invulnerability': David Dunn's main power is the ability to withstand incredible physical abuse leaving him with no markings at all. It was first revealed to him at the beginning of the film when he was able to be the sole survivor of a train crash without a single scratch on him. *'Superhuman Strength': Along with an unbreakable body, David also possesses super strength. He is shown to be able to bench press around 350 pounds. In a deleted scene he is shown to be able to press 490 pounds. The true limit of his strength is yet unknown. *'Enhanced Speed': David could possibly be fast due to his Career as a Star Football Player *'Superhuman' Stamina: Before the car crash, David was a star college football player. This was likely due to his superhuman stamina. *'Disease' Immunity: David's powers also allow him immunity to all diseases. He notices this power when he realizes he's never been sick. *'Extrasensory Perception': By touching someone, David is able to see if someone has done something wrong and what it is. He is also able to sense it. Weaknesses *'Water': Elijah Price explains to David that all superheroes have a weakness, just like how Superman's weakness is Kryptonite. David's weakness is water after he almost drowned as a child. The traumatic event does not only bring him anxiety whenever he is submerged in water but he also never learned how to swim or properly float. *'''Other Superhumans: '''While David Dunn is stronger than normal humans, it can be proven a challenge when fighting other superhumans. When going up against the Horde, they were shown to be equally matched in strength. Relationships Family *Audrey Dunn - Wife *Joseph Dunn - Son Enemies *Elijah Price/Mr. Glass - Former ally turned enemy *Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde *The Orange Man † - Victim Trivia: *David's weakness to water could be interpreted as his unbreakable body might weigh so much that he cannot float in water as a result. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Deceased